projectrevampfandomcom-20200214-history
Duncon
Duncon is a human rogue turned paladin. He was formerly a pickpocket and thief but eventually became a powerful paladin the leader of his own order. History Young life Duncon was born 20 years before the First War to a poor family. Growing up in Stratholme proved to be difficult for the young boy because of the circumstances. He did not have a good childhood and his parents left when he was young. Because he was poor he had to become a pickpocket and a thief. Over the time he began to gain very nimble hands and skills in thievery up to the point where he was a renowned thief... but no one had even an idea of what he looked like. Second war Duncan did not care about the orcs invading the Alliance because he had his own wellbeing to care about. Eventually he saw one of the new paladins walking through Stratholme. Deciding he was a rich target Duncon sought him out and eventually found his home. However when he was going through the paladin's house he came home. Duncon killed the paladin in panic. He was trying to hide the body in the cellar when suddenly the paladin's wife came home. She was a paladin too and had several other fighters with her. Duncon found no way out of the house so he surrendered. The woman who found him was named Genevieve. It turned out that her and her husband were members of an unorthodox paladin order known as the Grey Paladins. Genevieve told Duncon that he had two choices; join the Grey Paladins or die. Duncon chose to join the order. The Grey Paladins were unorthodox because of their initiation process; you had to drink corrupted orc blood, tempered with magical rituals and a drop of Mannoroth's own blood. This process makes most people insane or kills them. However those that survive become very resililent to warlock powers, although they are corrupted and cannot use the Light as well. Still they make for great demon hunters or fighting corrupted orcs. Duncon managed to survive the process. Genevieve told him that she only made him do it because she hoped he'd die. However Duncon survived, so now he was a Grey Paladin. That means he'd go south to fight the orcs. But the main battlefield was not for them. Hunting the Builder Genevieve was tracking down a mysterious orc warlock known only as the Builder. He was hiding in Grim Batol. So Duncon and the others had to go hunt him. King Terenas also joined the quest. They fought through hordes of corrupted orcs in the tunnels of Grim Batol but to no avail. They fought through dozens of orcs but the Builder escaped too far for them to catch. However king Terenas had a baby with a female elven woman, a Grey Paladin in her own right. Terenas could not recognize the baby or it would ruin the lineage. So Duncon swore to watch over the baby and one day initiate him into the grey paladins. Third War Many years later Duncon was the leader of the Grey Paladins. Genevieve was long dead. So he was the new Paladin-Commander. Once the Undead began to attack Lordareon, it was clear that the Grey Paladins would make excellent fighters against them. So Duncon rallied some new recruits and went to Thoradin's wall to hold off the undead, fighting alongside Prince Arthas himself. Prince Arthas thought the battle of 'Thoradin's Wall' would go well, he thought the undead were no real threat. But duncon kept warning him that they are very strong and could easily overwhelm the human forces. Arthas' top general, Aedelas Blackmoore, also thought it was a bad idea to hold at the Wall. At the end the battle was a failure. Aedelas Blackmoore was supposed to flank the undead after a signal fire was lighted at the tower of Ishal but once the fire was lighted he simply left. In that manner, the humans lost the battle. Duncon and Arthas survived but had to part ways. As Lordareon fell, Duncon went to Stormwind with what remained of his order. Today... Will the Grey Paladins be able to serve Stormwind well? Terenas' bastard son still fights with Duncan Grey Paladin. Will they continue their unorthodox tactics? Or shall they fall into the history of darkness? Category:Paladin Category:Grey Paladin Category:Stormwind Army Category:Active Category:Male Category:Light Category:Church of Light Category:Alive